gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:558050
Welcome to 558050 talk page! Feel free to leave your message, request, sugestion, apology or death threat below. And of course, remember to always be polite, asshole. To ensure no misbehave on my talk page, Mister Hansen here (>>>>) will keep an eye on you! So watch out! Have a nice day! Archives *October 2013 *Year 2014 *January 2015 *February 2015 *March 2015 *April 2015 *May 2015 *June 2015 ---- Template unlock Done. smurfy (coms) 01:19, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I've reccomended to Tom that you should go for the admin role if (more than likely when) Jamal becomes Bureaucrat. You were only out-voted by two votes in March, and most of the opposing votes said you could make admin in the not too distant future, and this is the right time for you. Leo68 (talk) 22:23, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Definitely. You should go for it. Sam Talk 22:28, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Can't help but agree with that. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:30, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :You'll have to wait or we could end up with six admins. Jamal's promotion will happen sooner rather than later. Leo68 (talk) 22:42, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Fallout 4 I see you had this conversation with Andre recently too. Anyways, I assume that you are looking forward to Fallout 4 as much as I am. I've been a Fallout fan since about 2005 and it is my joint favorite game series along with GTA and I honestly feel I and all of the other "dwellers" have waited too damn long for this. Comes out in less than 5 months too, even better! LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 22:25, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'm split between the two. I prefer New Vegas for its locations, but I prefer Fallout 3 for its story; they got Liam Neeson for Christ sake! Basically, I like them both as much. I guess the weapons are better on New Vegas as well. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I completely agree with you. Also, yes, put your name up as soon as possible and we'll get the voting process sorted. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations on your promotion 558. You seriously deserves to be an admin since you have "admin skills", as what Andre had said in the RfP page. :) MC (MyComputer) 13:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Parabens pela promoção, mas fala com o burocrata mais próximo que ainda não está aparecendo a tag ADMIN no seu nome, enfim, parabéns =D AndreEagle17 13:51, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Congrats 558. You deserved it. Myth(Leave your threats here/ ) 14:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for all the support guys! [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:28, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::558, do you want to change your signature, it still shows orange... MC (MyComputer) 14:35, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Changed it already. [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 14:39, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Congratulations on your promotion 558. In all honesty you should have been promoted ahead of me in March, but I'm glad you're now an admin. You definitely deserve it. Sam Talk 16:32, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : Congrats on becoming an admin. Keep the good work and good luck. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 16:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) : Congratulations on making admin, I knew you would sooner rather than later. If you need any help feel free to ask. Leo68 (talk) 23:18, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Congrats from me too, I couldn't vote for you because the request was closed before I could notice you had sent it ;p In any case, my vote would have been a clear 'yes' too. Welcome to the club. DocVinewood (talk) 11:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Admin Tag It was because no one had actually promoted you to admin. When I passed it this morning I was in a rush so I must have forgot to do it. It's done now though. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:44, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Staff Valeu por ter consertado. :) AndreEagle17 01:15, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Navbox Yeah, I agree (as per the community discussion a while ago on character navboxes vs navbars) they look better. Not sure the GTA V gangs can be categorised the way IV's were though. Off the top of my head, the best I can come up with is: ... or something. smurfy (coms) 05:44, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Ganhesa T.P.I. Sua chance, mais duas edições e você bloqueia ele por uma semana, ele ignorou meu aviso. AndreEagle17 23:44, July 18, 2015 (UTC) : Cara, estou muito chocado com o que acabou de acontecer... Eu não preciso dizer por que, preciso? AndreEagle17 02:19, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Mission Transcript in GTA IV Hey 558, can you look at this page. Myth wanted the transcript to be shown on the mission page, but as the script is too long, we decided to show the transcript under a single template. Can you tell me what you think? Thanks. MC (MyComputer) 08:49, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :I think there is still a need for the transcript page (mission name/Transcript), as it will not be so confusing when adding the code for the script. However I will discuss with Myth further. As of now, there is no need to delete the transcript page. MC (MyComputer) 14:31, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I am still considering your idea though... the coding can just be done under the transcript section of the mission page itself. Give me some time to think about this. MC (MyComputer) 14:53, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, spoke to Myth on chat. We've concluded that there is no need to delete the transcript pages after all as the coding can be confusing and users may screw the template when editing the mission page. Now, I am going to replace the previous missions pages with this style. Thanks for lending a helping hand, but I can handle this. Super cheers! MC (MyComputer) 16:17, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering why any edits I have made recently (specifically the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars & Driving trivias to their respective pages) are subsequently undone by some other user. If I had possibly violated any editting protocol, please let me know. I personally think the information I wish to include into the two trivias of their respective articles are interesting and give a bit more detail about Chinatown Wars' mechanics. Sir Krampus (talk) 21:18, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Oops Apparently, I saw that the category was deleted before and seems that no one checked that until I edited all the linked pages due to my idea of "why is still here if it was deleted?". Sorry for any inconvenience. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:17, July 22, 2015 (UTC) : That's exactly what I'm about to explain to defend my position and what caused my mistake. I should pay more attention in cases like this before doing something. Once again, sorry. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:57, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Categorias Eu já ia editando a página Moose pra adicionar a categoria The Lost MC mas percebi algo errado... Tem outra categoria pelo nome de The Lost Brotherhood que é de fato a mesma coisa. AndreEagle17 01:31, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : Entendi. Vou substituir as categorias então. AndreEagle17 02:06, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: No problem! That's what I'm here for! Promoção Valeu, vou fazer o melhor que eu posso :) AndreEagle17 14:27, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Mallard pics Hey! Sorry, I never got round to taking the pictures of the Mallard front quarter/rear quarter, anyway, Wild will do a better job of getting them, he's a better photographer than me :) Sorry once again. 17:55, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : Honestly, It's fine, you should have reminded me, don't be afraid to pester me xD. Anyway, Wild will get better pictures than me. 18:05, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE:Mallard Thanks :) And I've added screnshots (only front & rear quarter for now) to the page. 18:23, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :All three done. 19:08, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Yakuza Vou anotar e assistir uns vídeos! Caso eu achar legal, vou comprar por terceiro :P O jogo mais recomendado a mim até agora foi o Saints Row 2, seguido de Sleeping Dogs, vou comprar esses dois em ordem aí dou o ranking na minha página :) AndreEagle17 23:15, July 26, 2015 (UTC) : Ouvi falar bastante de Deus Ex Machina, posso até tentar, só que o meu estilo de jogo realmente é mais GTA Clone xD tem uns jogos na minha lista que eu acho que muita gente nunca ouviu falar, por exemplo o GUN, passa despercebido por muitos mas vale muito a pena, é parecido com Red Dead mas com menos atividades. A história não é lá essas coisas mas é legal. AndreEagle17 23:29, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Vandalo Tentei agir mas você foi mais rápido :p bom trabalho! AndreEagle17 21:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Random Characters Yeah, I think the GTAIV map icon (blue person) would be good as the header image (since the GTAV one is just a blue circle). I do have shots of all the "press {} to talk to (character)" intros of all the GTAV ones, but none of those suit a generic page like that. I'll grab a GTAIV one tonight. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:00, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : If you are cleaning up that page, I think you need to sub-page all the GTAV lists (to be consistent with the other ones) and move the GTAIV location map to the GTAIV sub-page. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:05, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: I don't have EFLC so no TLAD/BoGT images from me. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:11, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Renaming Thanks for taking care of that. Also, could you look at the , and delete the top two? Thanks :) • • 13:50, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Tabela Achei ela legal, não vejo problema nela, se bem que a parte Paparazzo vai ficar bem grande. Assim mesmo, não teria problema nenhum. AndreEagle17 15:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC) : Posso dar uma sugestão. As cores podem ser só na descrição, objetivos e lugares; basicamente só vai colorir as partes que realmente envolvem os protagonistas. Faz um teste, se não ficar bom, dá pra reverter. AndreEagle17 15:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey 558. The table looks fantastic, however, may I ask why the part with "Unlocked after Three's Company" is yellow? ( ) 15:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Got it. Very well done! ( ) 17:38, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : It looks much better. Well done there! • • 17:40, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Deer - Deer (Plural) Hey, you seem to have got carried away with the plural renaming. I only requested renaming on the ones I knew weren't in plural form. The Deer WAS in plural form, as the plural for'' Deer'' is "Deer", just like Fish ''or ''Sheep. I understand English isn't your first language therefore I don't expect you to know this, I just thought I'd come to tell you :) Thanks! • • 08:39, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Hello I Want to Ask if I Don't Edit Something Like 1 Year Do I Get Blocked? Or Not Sir. Image Rename Sorry to ask, can you rename File:AmethystAvenue-GTAIV-Map.png to File:AmethystStreet-GTAIV-Map.png? Silly me, I forgot that it is actually "Amethyst Street" not "Amethyst Avenue". I only realize it when I am trying to add the image to the page. Thanks in advance! MC (MyComputer) 03:07, July 31, 2015 (UTC) The same articles N&P Garden Equipment & Garden Equipment --ROMA OMICH [[User talk:Рома Омич|''(Talk)]] 18:30, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Random Chars Yes, I have a heap of images "in stock" some of which are a clear improvement on the current images. I will get to them eventually. I held off after a discussion I had with wildbrick Switch101 over gameplay vs cutscene model renders. As for the size of the page and the page load, it's OK for me, it '''is a big page' so it does take a few seconds. I don't think there is anything you can do to logically split it up into smaller pages. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : I'm just here to say that your work on the Strangers and Freaks page was genial!! Very good work, man! :P AndreEagle17 14:56, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Character images uploaded last night. There are still a couple I'm not happy with, e.g. Abigail Mathers, Beverly Felton, but I haven't been able to get anything better. Abigail's first cutscene video on PC is giving me a shadow bug so her face and hair have random shadows all over them regardless of the time of day I trigger it. Not able to get anything decent. I don't really want to do all the sub pieces again just to find out her last cutscene video does the same thing :( With Beverly, I have got some good "in-game" model shots but they are lower LoD than the cutscene ones so don't look as good. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:17, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: User Begginner 1500 Fair enough, but I think a warning is also effective without being too harsh the first time. DocVinewood (talk) 16:41, August 15, 2015 (UTC) GTA Fanon Wiki Hey. As part of our affiliation with the GTA Fanon Wiki, I have been asked to try and recruit new users for them who I think would be decent at making fanon stories. They said that most of the new users that they get just mess around and have bad writing skills. I am therefore sending out this message to all of the members of staff to ask for them to give it a try and see if they like it. I notice some of you making separate pages to the side of your profile which are about your own character or even game. So yeah, give it a try, and see how you do. You never know, you could find a new hobby. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 06:49, August 19, 2015 (UTC) The Elder Scrolls: Daggerfall Acabei de assistir um vídeo dizendo que esse jogo tem o maior mapa de todos os jogos, tendo 161.000 km² (Minha nossa senhora O_O) de exploração livre. Isso é sério?? Isso é quase do tamanho do Reino Unido! Qual é a plataforma desse jogo? Eu sabia que era grande mas não tão grande assim! xD AndreEagle17 16:34, August 20, 2015 (UTC) : Ainda não joguei nenhum desses, mas posso dar uma olhada tanto no Skyrim quanto no Daggerfall. Fiquei bem impressionado com o mapa. AndreEagle17 17:32, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I was advised by Leon Davis to send my request for promotion to the position of Patroller to all the current GTA Wiki Staff. The following was copied from the Requests for Promotion page, aside from the timestamp, which is current at the time of sending. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller Good day sir/madam, I have an interest in the position of Patroller on this wiki. I have been active since 25 May 2015 on this wiki, but have been editing since 18 December 2012 (on Halo Nation), though I have been most active on this wiki. I have made 511 edits (at the time of writing this message) since joining this wiki: mostly minor spelling or grammatical corrections (a few of these edits were made within a short period of time to the same page due to missed errors in my earlier edit(s)), and a relatively small number of more major page changes. I have not had any warnings and/or blocks, and as far as I am aware, only two of my edits (excluding my personal templates) to date have been undone: one due to ignorance of context, the other due to a contentious trivia article which I am currently seeking to discuss with "RainingPain17" (see my Talk page for more information regarding these reversions). I also seek to help other users where possible. On a personal note, I am keen on the idea of being an observer/arbitrator, as I intend to study to qualify as a lawyer, and I regard this as a test of sorts. I hope that you will approve. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:04, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Mad Max Não sei se te falei mas esse jogo é mais foda do que parece, vale muito a pena jogar! Exclusivo pra PC, PS4 e Xbox One! AndreEagle17 18:26, September 12, 2015 (UTC) : Bom, eu achei que valeu a pena jogar o Mad Max, até acho que esse jogo tem chances de ganhar o GOTY, ao lado de Batman Arkham Knight, Witcher 3 e muitos outros. Mas tá certo em não comprar um console de nova geração agora, ano que vem tem lançamentos melhores, melhor comprar outras coisas esse ano e esperar o próximo pra comprar um console da nova geração. AndreEagle17 16:09, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Roman Bellic I uploaded a new image, because the previous has a low resolution! Walk Back (talk) 18:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC)Walk Back Now, it's okay? --Walk Back (talk) 11:16, September 13, 2015 (UTC)WalkBack VisualEditor use Thank you for rearranging the Infobox code on the Pacific Standard - Signal page for me. I have a feeling that it ended up the way that it did when I edited it due to the fact that I used the VisualEditor for the majority of my major edit, including the Infobox. Could you please advise me on how to make the Infobox appear the way that you made it appear, using the VisualEditor? Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:22, September 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey 558. I don't think we should follow what Wikipedia does in my opinion. They don't put caps in a lot of article titles nor headers and it looks very tacky and ridiculous like that. It's poor grammar in my opinion. I believe all titles should have caps, regardless of what Wikipedia does. We're a separate wiki from them and it's not like they are ordering us to follow the way they do things anyway. But if you all prefer to have it that way, then so be. ( ) 15:45, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : We aren't afflicted with the Wikipedia in anyway, we do what we like here. Rename the page again Jamal. That Ferrari Guy (talk) 16:35, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Transcript Hi! I want to create the transcript page for all Vice City missions, but i don't know how i can do. Can you help me? --Walk Back (talk) 21:05, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Walk Back Issue Hey 558. Would you mind stating your opinion here? Thanks. ( ) 21:20, September 17, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 User Hey 558. I had just blocked that user that you messaged about the image policy due to what MythHunter007 told me. Should I unblock him? ( ) 04:04, September 27, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: User No problem It happens (too often). If he ignored your informal warning, and an official one, he was just going to keep doing it. Leo68 (talk) 22:40, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cleanup Sure thing. I'm currently doing overtime at work so they may take a while but I'll give them a go. Sam Talk 16:43, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Why did you remove this page, http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_(GTA_V) it is a character in the game and is not leaked information or anything Kylerfox10 (talk) 17:28, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Patroller. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Patroller (re-application) Good day, I wish to re-apply for the position of Patroller. My reasons remain the same as my last application, and I only wish to add two other notes: firstly, as per the advice of other Staff members, I have attempted to take a more active role as a policy enforcer since my last application, and I have issued several Image Policy reminders to the appropriate users; secondly, I have now (at the time of writing this message) made 1,097 edits on this wiki (including the creation of one new page), approximately double the number of edits made since my previous application. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 11:37, October 27, 2015 (UTC) RFP I sent in for Admin, can you vote? :) • • 16:26, November 6, 2015 (UTC) IPlayGTA Hello this is IPlayGTA or you can call me Brandon. I'm sorta new here. I have been on this wiki before but I never really had an account so I'm kinda new to this. I just want to say I absolutely enjoy the wiki because it helps me pass missions that I have trouble with, and it also teaches me tricks. You all are doing a very good job and I hope you keep up the good work. Sincerely, IPlayGTA Excuse Me Could someone lower the lock, please? Because I found another LEA. Rakisas (talk) 2:47 PM 12/29/15 Welcome back Welcome back man :) long time no see. Hope you had a great Christmas and New Year pal ;) Monk Talk 23:33, February 15, 2016 (UTC) :Hey! Welcome back! :D yean I noticed you disappeared, but hey, I'm back as Patroller now :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 23:43, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your block of a user Good day, I have noticed that you have issued a six-month block to a user called "Gillan1220" for "inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages", but as far as I can see, the user has not done anything wrong, as he only made two edits: one to import a draft Infobox, the other to edit his/her User page. May I ask why you have blocked this user? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:13, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Unblocked. Monk Talk 15:15, February 25, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey man. I went for Bcrat, could you vote? Monk Talk 12:17, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my Community Noticeboard proposal Good day. I apologise if this comes across as impolite, but I have made a proposal on the Community Noticeboard that has (as of the sending of this message) been running for over a week, and has so far only received three votes (four if one were to count myself). I am anxious to have the vote closed so that I will know if I should or should not implement the proposed changes. Could all Staff members please vote on my proposal? Thank you. P.S.: I apologise if you have already voted, as I have sent this message to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:25, March 24, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey bro. I went for Patroller, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:09, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Administrator. I have left this message to all GTA Wiki Staff and posted a copy of my application below for convenience. Please note that the timestamp on this message is current at the time of posting this message, not at the time of posting the Request for Promotion. P.S.: I apologize if you have already responded on the Requests for Promotion page; this message was sent to all members of the GTA Wiki Staff, regardless of if they have already voted. TAlim 1994 - Administrator (re-application) Good day, I am once again applying for the position of Administrator following my former contender's (Ricardo) decision to resign from his post. My reasons for requiring this position are the same as my last request: as I primarily enforce the Media Policy, having administrative powers will allow me to correct bad image names and/or delete images without needing to consult someone else every time. Please vote as you see fit. Thank you for your time. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 08:58, May 18, 2016 (UTC) My Request for Promotion has been restarted as an Administrator election on the Community Noticeboard, as "That Ferrari Guy" wishes to compete with me for the position of Administrator. Please vote and/or comment again if you have already done so. Apologies for any inconvenience caused. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:48, May 18, 2016 (UTC) That Ferrari Guy has withdrawn his request in the election. Votes for TAlim 1994 will continue as they were originally intended. Monk Talk 21:17, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the PlayStation 4 Good day, I have a quick question for you. First of all, do you own a PlayStation 4? If so, could you please verify whether the two buttons that are called "Select" and "Start" on older PlayStation consoles are still named as such on that console? If not, what are they called? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:39, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. I forgot to inform you earlier that Leigh Burne already answered my question on Monk's Talk page before you did, but I appreciate your response nonetheless. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:27, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Regarding a vandal Hey. This unfunny guy who thinks he's funny keeps changing description of sniper rifle in sniper rifle article http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User:JuicySniper9 please block him or something. :The offending user has been issued with a warning. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:06, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Inactivity Hey man, just to alert you, you should probably make a few edits if you want to retain your position, but keep in mind not to break the Oddjobbing policy when doing so. Hope all is well, and please don't resign on me xD Monk Talk 20:43, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not demoting you, not in a million years. Can't afford to lose such a great staff user, especially knowing that this inactivity seems to be temporary. Focus on your exams, etc, don't worry about things here - you're not going to be demoted. :) :Can't wait to see you back, I assume you'll become more active after these exams in September then? :) Monk Talk 21:42, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Character Template Hello, I'm new to this site. I wondering if you can help me post my character's picture in my character template. Rfp Hey man. I went for Admin, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 08:24, August 9, 2016 (UTC) New section How do I become an admin and am I qualiffied? Edits Damn, 11,111 edits. Nice. Chris6d (talk) 19:38, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Season's Greetings! Wishing all GTA Wiki Staff a Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays and a Happy and Prosporous New Year! TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:51, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Wave Hey 558 :) Just popping in to say hi, and I fixed your Talk page TOC - Monk missed a = in one of his headers. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 21:42, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Sockpuppet alert User:Frankielebron12. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:29, February 25, 2017 (UTC)